Combat Mortel
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Deathfic sur Aventures] Dans une forêt enflammée du Cratère, un dernier combat se joue.


_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Après discussion, les trois auteures de fanfictions que nous sommes, DoctorKoschei, MadHatter et moi-même avont décidé de nous lancer un défi. En gros. On doit tuer Mahyar. Et Mahyar décide de sa plus belle mort XD Oui, on s'amuse beaucoup sur Twitter le soir. Voici donc ma version des faits._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar est sa propre propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur son meurtre :D

 **Note de l'auteur :** En fait, c'est une sorte de vengeance, pour avoir presque tué Bob. Ca m'arrange XD Mahyarchou, merci d'être là pour nous, on s'ennuie jamais avec toi :3 J'ai repris mon précédent univers, celui de Paradoxe, pour plus de drama eheh. Comme ça, z'avez le début et la fin ! Cette fanfiction est un meurtre gratuit. Je l'assume totalement. XDD

 **Combat Mortel**

"MAHYAR, THEO, COURREZ !"

La voix de Bob retentit dans le lointain, en écho, jusqu'à eux. Dans la forêt en flammes, Mahyar et Théo de Silverberg, dos à dos, tentaient en vain de repousser une armée d'araignées. Shin était monté dans un arbres, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, arbre menacé par la montée des bestioles, compliquant la tâche de l'archer. Bob avait réussi à retarder la plupart des arachnides, en mettant le feu à la forêt. Mais voilà, le feu s'étendait, les araignées continuaient de venir de partout, et les deux guerriers étaient maintenant encerclés. Grunlek, au loin, donnaient des coups de bras mécaniques pour repousser une araignée gigantesque, Eden à ses côtés, mordant les longues pattes de la chose.

Mahyar, un bâton à la main, donnait des coups sur ses agresseurs, lançant des sorts ici et là avec. Un des cadeaux de Bob, lors de leur dernier passage dans une ville. Un attirail entier de Mage des Ténèbres, qui correspondait parfaitement au Maître du Jeu. Théo continuait de frapper avec son épée. Mais à chaque fois, de nouvelles araignées sortaient de nul part, ne permettant guère de répit aux deux aventuriers, qui commençaient sérieusement à paniquer.

Soudain, le cri déchirant d'Eden fit sursauter tout le monde. Mahyar tourna rapidement la tête, juste à temps pour voir le loup, embroché sur une des pattes de l'araignée, secoué de spasmes alors que Grunlek essayait tant bien que mal de la sauver. Mais pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, une araignée bondit, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Mahyar donna un coup de pied bien placé à la chose qui tomba lourdement sur le côté, dans un cri. Le Mage des Ténèbres transperça son corps de son bâton, et l'araignée se replia sur elle-même, dans un craquement sinistre.

Théo tenait bon, ou plutôt son armure tenait bon. Des traces de tentatives de plantage étaient clairement visible, et le paladin commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Et bientôt, le poison refit effet. Mahyar le remarqua immédiatement, du coin de l'oeil. Le paladin devint soudainement très pâle. Il continuait à frapper, mais ses gestes se faisaient hésitants. Mahyar repoussa une araignée, avant de se mettre à hurler.

"BOB ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Théo va pas bien !"

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Bob courir vers eux, en évitant soigneusement les créatures alentour. C'est le moment que choisit Théo pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il tomba sur lui-même, avant de se mettre à convulser. Avant même que Bob arrive, l'araignée le planta. Sa patte le traversa entièrement. Le hurlement de Mahyar et Bob à l'unisson couvrit celui des araignées. Une flèche tua l'assaillant de Théo. Mais le mal était fait. Bob était en train d'hurler, en secouant son ami. Mahyar lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Je suis désolé. Il est mort. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, okay. Ne me laisse pas tomber."

Le regard de Bob se fit mauvais. Il se releva, une aura de feu se formant tout doucement autour de lui. Shin et Mahyar se lancèrent un regard entendu, avant de fuir. Shin plongea littéralement hors de son arbre, alors qu'un immense rayon de feu était en train de brûler vivantes les araignées venant de l'est. Il n'en restait plus rien.

Au même moment, dans un ultime effort, Grunlek dégagea son compagnon de l'emprise de l'araignée, alors qu'une seconde sautait sur lui. Le dard se planta dans sa peau comme le couteau de Jack l'Eventreur dans celui de ses victimes. Grunlek hurla de douleur, puis se mit à gonfler. Mahyar, tétanisé, comme les trois derniers survivants, vit Grunlek exploser, comme avec le précédent nain, dans un jeu de rôle qui lui semblait bien lointain désormais.

L'énorme araignée tourna vers les survivants un regard haineux, qui fit frémir le Maître du Jeu. Bob finit par relâcher la pression sur son rayon de feu, et tomba à genoux. Shin encocha une première flèche dans l'un des yeux de l'araignée. Ce fut assez efficace. La grosse bestiole poussa un cri atroce. Mahyar enchaîna avec un sort de paralysie. L'arachnide se retrouva prisonnière dans un champ invisible. Shin souleva l'épée de Théo, et bondit dessus. Il le frappa une bonne dizaine de coups, et la bête finit par rendre l'âme.

Shin recula, observa la carcasse pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Eden. La louve gémissait, la poitrine se levant à un rythme saccadé. L'archer et le mage se lancèrent un regard. Elle était comdamnée. Shin se dirigea lentement vers l'animal, leva l'épée de Théo, et, en détournant le regard, planta l'arme dans la poitrine de l'animal, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, avant de se taire à jamais.

L'archer revint vers Mahyar, puis se dirigea vers le corps de Théo. Le paladin semblait détendu. Seule sa blancheur et le trou au milieu de sa poitrine indiquaient qu'il était passé de l'autre côté. Doucement, Shin retira sa cape et la posa sur le corps de son ami. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa.

Mahyar, concentré sur Théo, vit soudainement Shin se crisper. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Mais, rapidement, un filet de sang coula de sa bouche, et le regard de l'archer se figea, sur celui de Théo. Le mage des ténèbres bondit sur ses jambes, s'apprêtant à combattre une nouvelle araignée. Mais à la place de l'araignée, se tenait Bob, une dague profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de Shin. Il la retira d'un coup sec, laissant tomber Shin au sol.

Son regard s'était assombri. Mahyar comprit immédiatement. Il recula lentement, alors que Bob avançait. Le démon avait pris le contrôle, sa part sombre était en train d'agir à sa place. Mahyar remarqua alors qu'il avait laissé son bâton près du corps de Théo, où Shin était désormais également étendu.

"Bob. Bob s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Tu dois revenir à toi. Regarde ce que tu as fait."

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Bob se mit à courir, et d'un coup bien placé, mis Mahyar au sol, sur le ventre. Un poids vint se mettre sur son dos. Le Mage sentit ses cheveux tirés en arrière, alors que la dague, que le sang de Shin recouvrait entièrement, vint se placer sous sa gorge. Mahyar essaya de lui donner un coup de coude, mais, en réponse, la dague se planta dans son épaule à une vitesse folle. Mahyar gémit, serrant les dents. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se libérer de son emprise.

"Ton âme est à moi, dit une voix neutre, au dessus de lui.

\- Bob ?

\- Ton âme revient au Diable. Ton coeur à son coeur."

La dague lui transperça la poitrine. Mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Non, ce fut quand Bob retira le coeur de sa poitrine. Il retourna Mahyar sur le dos. Dans sa main droit, Bob tenait le coeur de Mahyar, qui brillait d'une lueur étrange.

"Il le verra, dit Bob. L'autre lui. Et ça va le tuer."

Le regard de Bob sembla retrouver un semblant d'humanité, alors que sa main droite écrasait le coeur du Maître du Jeu. Mahyar se mit à hurler, Bob se mit à hurler. Le coeur du Maître du Jeu retomba en fine cendre sur le sol, alors même que le mage des ténèbres s'éteignait.

Bob reprit le contrôle. Paniqué, il essaya en vain de réveiller Mahyar. Il était seul. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Dans une forêt en flamme, la légende dit qu'on entendit le pyromage hurler de détresse pendant de longs jours, avant qu'il ne rende lui-même l'âme, de chagrin et de fatigue.


End file.
